The Way the World Spins
by psychedoutpineapple
Summary: Kim likes Jack but dosen't know how to tell him. Plus he's already dating someone. What will she do? Wow ok I suck at these. It is good though trust me. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

The Way the World Spins

Oneshot

Kim's POV

"You don't get it do you?" I screamed.

"No your right I don't!" Jack yelled back.

We were in the middle of another argument. Just another time, another place. He'd been going out with Rachael for 3 weeks and 2 days. Yes I'd been counting. To top it off he never spent any time with me anymore. And I was his best friend. AND I had a ginormous crush on him. This was it I told myself. You are going to grow up and tell him the truth, why you're upset, why you've been distant.

But, I couldn't

"Then I won't tell you," I forced out in a whisper so light I could barely hear it.

I turned on my heel and ran out to the courtyard. I plopped down on a park bench and started crying.

Even though it was snowing and I was wearing a skirt and tank top that I had on for the dance I didn't feel the cold winter air nipping at my bare skin.

I was furious at myself for getting worked up at him again and not even telling him why. I mean he's happy. Rachael is who he wants not me. It's not my decision to change that.

When he came out of the school I ran home.

He tried texting me and calling but I didn't answer a single one.

Sadly I had school the next day. I avoided him fine there but at karate it was too difficult.

He cornered me and said, "Okay we need to talk."

"No thanks," I managed to get out.

"Look I really, really messed up okay? I didn't want to avoid you it's just that Rachael said I couldn't and I thought that if I broke up with her she'd hurt you or something. But were done know so I can spend more time with you!" he said as quickly as he could so I didn't run away.

I looked up at him and replied, "That's great" in barely a whisper.

He still didn't know I liked him and I was never going to tell him.

He said, "Wait Kim one more thing!"

I turned towards him and felt a pair of lips on mine. I was so surprised I didn't do anything. As soon as backed off he looked at his feet. "Sorry," he muttered.

I lifted his chin and smiled. I kissed him right then and there. It sent chills down my spine. When we pulled away I said, "I'm sorry, I tried to tell you but I chickened."

"It's okay. I chickened too."

"So do you wanna go see a movie or something?"

"Sure, Kimmy." He said, a mock grin creeping across his face.

"Don't you dare call me that again Jackie." I said smiling at him.

"Hey!" I winked at him.

As we walked home the snow falling on our heads lightly I thought about the last few hours. I had gone from mad and angry at Jack to kissing him? Weird.

I guess that's just the way the world turns.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMGOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SO DUMB! I FORGOT TO WRITE AN AUTHOR'S NOTE WITH A DISCLAIMER AND ALL THAT IMPORTANT STUFF! WHAT WILL I DO? Oh that's right I can just write one now! Here it is:**

Now, now please don't hurt me for telling you I was going to put this story up soon and putting it up about a month and a half later. I've been really busy! Please don't kill me! Anyway this is just a oneshot no chapters or anything so….yea. Real smooth I know.

Disclaimer(this is for all my stories since I forget simple tasks like putting a disclaimer on them): I DO NOT, NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL OWN KICKIN IT OR SCHOOL DANCES OR KARATE OR GUMMI WORMS(what? I love gummi worms)

* * *

><p>[pretend this is the story you have just read]<p>

Blah, blah, blah, she's mad, he feels bad, she runs he chases, she avoids, he corners, she looks up, he kisses her, she smiles, he smiles, they live happily ever after because that's the way the world spins, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

><p>Wow what a great story huh? I know right? Thank you thank you, you are too kind! {imagine me bowing here} Well now that I finally got that posted I can relax. Wait no I can't there are so many other things to write and finish and etc… Well you know what I mean. Now a celebration dance for finally posting!<p>

Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha hey! Who turned the music off?

~psychedoutpineapple


End file.
